Eternal Transcendence
The power to be in a endless state of transcendence. Not to be confused with Eternal Evolution. Variation of Meta Transcendence. Also Called *Endless Ascension *Everlasting Transcendence *Infinite/All Powerful/Almighty Transcendence *Omnipotential Transcendency Capabilities User is in a state of constant and endless ascension, transcending their unique state of being, including their type of existence, essential nature, capability, abilities, etc, with no limit or restriction to their potential, while retaining their individuality. Users don't just transcend themselves continuously, but also perpetually ascend beyond the various levels of reality and their respective concepts, making them, in effect, a supreme deity across innumerable planes of existence. If the user transcends the complete cosmic and conceptual hierarchy of their respective verse, then the user will continue to [[Self Transcendence|transcend themselves]] perpetually. Applications *Absolute Condition - Users possess supreme mental and physical conditions that are vastly superior to all other beings in their universe and anywhere else. *Absolute Existence - Users has complete control over their own existence. *Absolute Potential - Users have unlimited potential to do anything. *Almighty Ascension - Users becomes a god to the transcended level of reality. *Complete Arsenal/Thoughtless Complete Arsenal - Users will eventually gain all known and unknown powers. *Conceptual Transcendence - Users transcends all concepts. *Cosmic Awareness - Users are aware of anything on a universal scale. *Cosmic Otherness - Users will eventually be remove of the rest of existence, forever ascending into eternal limbo. *Cycle Transcendence - Users are free from the endless cycles of all realitys they transcend. *Durability Infinitum - Users' durability increases essentially forever. *Eternal Existence - User becomes an eternal, limitless, timeless existence. *Indeterminacy - Users is completely beyond all concepts of definition and scaling. *Intelligence Infinitum - Users' acumen increases essentially forever. *Life and Death Transcendence - Users is beyond Life and Death. *Meta Ability Creation - Users upon ascension will continue to gain new powers endlessly. *Meta Power Immunity - Users will eventually be immune to all powers. *Omnilock - Users has Transcended from all boundaries *Origin Transcendence - Users has ascended their Origin. *Perfection - Users at the start of their Ascension are perfect in all aspects. *Ultipotence - Users has unlimited raw power at their disposal. *Speed Infinitum - Users' Speed increases essentially forever. *Stamina Infinitum - Users' Stamina increases essentially forever. *Strength Infinitum - Users' Strength increases essentially forever. *Superpower Evolution/Ability Transcendence - User's powers rise to unprecedented heights forever. Variations * Meta Transcendence Associations *Eternal Evolution *Reader Embodiment *Reality Border Transcendence *Totality Connection *Transcendent Connection *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Due to Transcending various reality levels, the user may gain a dull sense of reality. * Could be a maddening experience. * Users may never be able to transcend all limitations. Known Users *SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) Gallery god.jpeg|Even after transcending everything, you still keep rising higher. SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation).jpg|Due to his nature of going up the narrative stacks, SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) is in a constant state of ascension. Even after superseding all the narrative stacks, he will continue to transcend himself forever, making his ascension truly endless/eternal. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power with one user Category:Infinite Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Meta Powers